


Home

by starxbuckys



Series: NCIS: Los Angeles One Shots [1]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Agents, Christmas Fluff, Densi - Freeform, F/M, Federal Agents, Female Reader, Fluff, G knows his name, Get together fic, ITS JUST JOAQUIN WHOS FEATURED, Michelle Hanna doesn't exist btw, Neric - Freeform, Snow, Snowball Fight, Stan NCIS LA, THERES NOTHING ABOUT RIVERDALE, They are somewhere, aka possible spoilers included, also riverdale's joaquin is featured in here and i'm not sorry, and its au for him, obviously, oh also the reader is g's sister, thank you, theyre underrated okay, with a lot of snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starxbuckys/pseuds/starxbuckys
Summary: You are an NCIS agent in Los Angeles. You know feelings aren't really what you should develop in your job, but you can't help it. You've been head over heels for Sam Hanna for quite a long time. Now, it's Christmas 2018 and you and your team have decided to spend some quality time together. So, all of you are excited when Hetty finally announces the end of your job and you can leave Los Angeles for the holiday you've been looking for so much. Hetty even allows you to use a private jet for your trip, so you don't have to put up with annoying, overcrowded airports. When you finally arrive at your destination, you have a long talk with your girls and finally decide to talk to Sam about your feelings. Will this be the best Christmas you've ever had? Well, the others are certain...





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> this world needs more sam hanna, so. here you go. stan ll cool j. thank you.
> 
> this is for my unbiological sister cuz i love her vvvvv much and she loves ll cool j and i wanna make her smile cuz she deserves the world ùwú bye

"Oh. My God. This is so beautiful." You jump out of the private jet as soon as you have arrived and can't help but throw yourself into the snow. Your team follows with a giggle, Deeks and Eric join you in the snow.

"You're such a baby, (y/n)!", your brother shouts but can't resist the urge to smile at your excitement.

"Shut up, Grisha", you yell back with a huge grin and get up, halfheartedly getting rid of the snow on your clothes. Sam, Kensi and Nell hurry to help the pilot with your luggage while you, Deeks and Eric leave the landing spot to check out the accommodation you have booked a few weeks ago.

It's a simple but big house, decorated with fairy lights and some cute other Christmas stuff. "Look at the mistletoes!", your exclaim cheerfully and burst out in laughter when Eric and Deeks notice a mistletoe right above their heads, backing off immediately with an awkward expression on their faces. "Don't you dare tell Kensi", Deeks grumbles and you shrug, pointing behind him. Kensi and the others have already arrived behind him and Deeks groans, awkwardly throwing an arm around his partner's shoulders. "Mistletoes aren't that important anyway, are they?"

"Well, I think they are", Kensi states blankly and Deeks frowns.

Nell decides to step in and tells you and your team to enter the house instead of just standing outside and marveling at the fairy lights. "I'm cold and I wanna see the Christmas tree", she reasons her statement and everyone agrees.

Sam pulls out the keys to the house and opens the front door, immediately being pushed aside by Deeks and Kensi who have the mission to find the best beds for themselves.

"They do know the rooms are similar, right?" Grisha shakes his head when he enters the room, followed by you and Nell. "Apparently not", the IT girl shrugs and puts aside her bag. "I am gonna go and check out the living room and the kitchen first", she announces and grabs your and Eric's hands. "Come, follow me!"

You throw an apologizing smile at your brother and his partner before being out of sight, pulled by an enthusiastic Nell. When you arrive in the living room, however, everything else is forgotten. There it is, the huge Christmas tree.

It reaches the ceiling, dark and green, decorated with nothing except a glowing star at the top of it. Next to it, there are a few boxes that say _Decoration_.

"We can decorate the tree ourselves!", Nell exclaims happily and rushes to the boxes, opening and looking through them. You catch Eric's smile when he looks at her and chuckle, feeling happy for Nell and how obvious her partner's love for her is.

"Hey, Eric", you whisper when you spot a mistletoe right above Nell, pushing him towards her, "go get your girl."

Smiling to yourself about your first accomplished mission, you turn around to inspect the kitchen but stop in your tracks when you notice Sam right behind you. "I almost bumped into you, oh my!", you pout at his laugh, unable to hide the blush on your cheeks.

"A little excited, ain't we, princess?", he asks and you hold back the urge to squeal. Of course, he has always called you adorable names, but that doesn't mean they don't affect you in a different way. You have never actually talked to him about it, but every time he comes up with a new name, your affection for him grows stronger. Shaking your head, you decide to have a _girls talk_ later and give his shoulder a playful hit. "Come on, it's Christmas! Of course I'm excited! Let's check out the kitchen, shall we?"

Sam agrees with a chuckle and leaves the living room with you, finding the kitchen.

After you've checked out every single room, you get your stuff and walk to the room you, Kensi and Nell have agreed on sharing. The rooms are big and have three beds each, so Eric and Deeks share a room, as well as Grisha and Sam and you, Kensi and Nell.

"Girls time!", Nell squeaks and lets herself fall down onto her bed. "Ah, the sheets are fluffy", her muffled voice sounds through the room and you and Kensi chuckle.

You take quite a long time to unpack your stuff and change into more comfortable clothes, talking about this and that the whole time.

Eventually, Kensi sends you a knowing grin. "Okay, so tell me about you and Sam."

You blush and sit down on your bed, fumbling with the hem of your jumper. "There isn't much to tell you, to be honest..."

Kensi pulls a disappointed expression. "Whaaat? You still haven't talked to him?"

"No!", you shake your head. "What if he doesn't like me in that way? What if he's so overprotective because he sees me as a sister or something?"

"You really don't see all those glances he gives you, do you?" Nell sits up and pulls her pillow to hug it, making her look like an adorable, little being. "He's _head over heels_ for you, just like you are for him! You just have to talk to each other. Even I got to talk to Eric!"

"Yeah, but you and Eric were _so_ obvious-", you start and are interrupted by Kensi just a moment later. "You and Sam are just as obvious!"

"Aw, come on", you whine and throw your pillow right in Kensi's face.

The other agent snorts and jumps up, holding both your pillow and hers. "This calls for revenge."

"Yay, pillow fight!", Nell yells and before you are able to realize it, you find yourself in a happy pillow fight with both your best girl friends.

"Hey", Kensi says when the three of you sit on the ground, exhausted and chests heaving, "promise me you'll finally talk to him before we unwrap our presents?"

"Fine", you sigh, head swinging back. "I promise."

"Yes!" Nell and Kensi share a high five and you groan with a laugh.

"Sometimes, I can't believe you are my best friends."

***

Talking to Sam doesn't seem to be able to happen as easily as you think. First, the two of you are interrupted by Deeks facetiming with his dog, mimicking barks and crying out about how much he misses Monty.

Then, Eric bursts in and asks if you want to join for dinner.

You sigh and Sam ruffles your hair with a "We'll talk later, I promise, babygirl."

And you feel like you might just _die_ when he leaves the room, leaving you and your cloud of utter embarrassment and heartbeats in the living room.

It actually takes a few minutes to calm down before you are able to follow Sam and Eric.

While eating, you make plans for the rest of the evening and night. Nell claims the position as _Christmas decoration leader_ and orders her boyfriend to help her, while Grisha, Deeks and Kensi agree on finding a grocery store nearby because you are out of beer- or maybe because Deeks has left the beer at home, who knows.

That leaves you and Sam to clean up the kitchen.

"Let's go, idiots", Kensi orders her boys after you've finished eating and her boyfriend and your brother follow her without much protest.

Eric and Nell hurry to the living room, not without some sneaky winks at you, of course; leaving you and Sam in the kitchen.

"So", the tall man starts as soon as you start cleaning the table, "what did you wanna talk about?"

You feel that blush creeping up again and cough quietly to clear your throat. "Ah, I don't know how to start this, to be honest..."

"Are you in trouble, (y/n)?", the agent asks and steps closer, one of his hands rests on your back and you shudder.

_Damn those goosebumps._

"No, actually-" You spin around, startling him for a moment, and look up. "There's something I've been wanting to talk to you for quite a long time now..."

"Which is?" Sam smiles reassuringly, giving you a warm feeling.

You love how easy it is to feel better eith him around. He always gives you such a safe feeling, even eithout saying anything. You just _know_ you can trust him and he will protect you, no matter what.

You open your mouth to finally start talking, heart fluttering, when you are interrupted by the doorbell.

"What, really now?", you groan and Sam frowns.

"Something doesn't want us to talk."

"I can see that", you grumble and because nobody seems to open the front door, the disturber rings the doorbell again and you rush to open it, fuming a little. "I hope this disturber has a good reason-"

When you open the door, there's an unfamiliar guy with a leather jacket and semi-long, raven hair standing on the doormat; dark hair decorated with snowflakes.

"Can I help you?", you ask, half harshly, half friendly, and the guy squints his eyes.

"Eh. Well, this is embarrassing, but my family lives nearby and my mom's forcing me to give this to everyone who celebrates Christmas around here." He shows you a small basket full of deliciously smelling cookies, immediately lightening up your mood.

"Oh! That's so kind, thank you so much." Smiling, you take the basket and the guy shrugs.

"My name's Joaquin DeSantos, by the way. Disturber doesn't sound as cool, I think."

"Ah", you scratch the back of your head in awkwardness, "I'm sorry. I was just about to have an important conversation, you know... a conversation I've been trying to have for many times today, but there's always something - or someone - to interrupt."

Joaquin starts grinning all of a sudden and wiggles his eyebrows. "Oh, man, trying to confess your love to someone?"

"How did you-" You blush and he laughs. "Nah, I was guessing, but... good luck, I guess. And sorry for interrupting. You should go outside and have a snowball fight with your guy and whoever else. You know, skinship."

"O-okay", you stutter, taken aback by the fact that a complete stranger is giving you advice on how to have _the_ talk.

"I'm gay, I should know how to gain a guy's attention", he adds and you hold back the "Aww" bubbling up your throat.

"That's nice, thank you so much", you say instead and he nods.

"Yeah, don't sweat it. Anyways, I'll head back before my mom comes over and whoops my ass. Got some cleaning to do." Joaquin salutes and steps back. "Good luck, Miss..?"

"(y/n)", you say and he grins. "Good luck, (y/n), and merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas", you smile and wave before watching him leave and closing the door.

"What was that?", Sam greets you as soon as you step back into the kitchen and place the basket on the table.

"A neighbor giving us cookies for Christmas", you hum with a smile. "Let's finish cleaning up."

Sam nods but eyes you suspiciously. "And did he look good, the neighbor?"

"Yeah. And he's gay." You chuckle at the obvious surprise in Sam's face and place the plates on the counter. "Hey, what do you think about snowmen and snowball fights?"

***

After cleaning up, you and Sam join Eric and Nell and decorate the Christmas tree until your brother, Kensi and Deeks arrive back at the house.

You tell everyone about your plan and hurry back to your room, putting on some new and warmer clothes.

"So, you talked to Sam yet?", Kensi asks yet again and you sigh. "No, we were interrupted by some neighbor. But he also told me I should try and get closer to Sam during a snowball fight, so I'll try that."

"Relationship advice à la neighbor, huh?" Kensi chuckles. "Well, let's hope everything goes well. You sure as hell deserve it."

"Thanks, Kens", you smile and put on your gloves. "Okay, so. Everyone ready?"

"Yes!", Nell shouts out and throws her arms around your and Kensi's shoulders. "Let's go!"

You chuckle at her excitement and nod, leaving the room to meet the guys.

Deeks leans against the wall and rolls his eyes in boredom, sighing when the three of you finally show up. "Woah, why do females always take so long?"

"Because", Kensi points at his face and hair, "that's exactly what we _don't_ wanna look like."

Deeks pouts and Sam laughs. "Okay, guys, let's get your asses outside", you order everyone and open the door, closing your eyes briefly when the cold, snowy air hits your warmed up face. "Ah, I love this."

"Let's see if you still love it with a ton of snow in your face", your brother challenges you and starts running outside, followed by Deeks, Nell, Sam and Eric. You and Kensi take your time following them, shaking your heads with amused smiles decorating your mouths. "So old and yet so childish", Kensi states and you nod in agreement.

"Who you callin' old?", Sam asks from a few meters ahead of you and raises his hand, a snowball resting in it. "Hm?"

"N-nevermind", Kensi quickly retracts her statement and hurries to hide behind a tree, just a second ahead of the snowball that almost hits her face. "Woah there! Who said you could start?!"

"I did", Eric shouted and threw the second snowball, "save yourselves - if you can!"

And so, the snowball fight starts without any further conversations. Everyone gets hit by snow at least ten times, shuddering every now and then when the cold, melting liquid runs down the insides of jackets and squealing when the it enters the oh so overrated safety and warmth of winter boots.

Eventually, you get to escape one of Kensi's snowballs and hide behind Sam's massive body, fingers clamping down on his jacket. "Don't you dare betray me now, Sully", you warn him with a serious tone and he laughs, throwing his snow right between Deeks's eyes, which earns him a protesting squeak.

"I'd never, babygirl", he says and, oh there it is again, the sweet, warm feeling of pure _lovingness_.

"Sam", you mumble and step closer, "I'm cold."

"Come here, then", he smiles and pulls you close, embracing your body with his; making you feel his body warmth almost immediately. "What did you wanna talk about, (y/n)?", he asks then and you gulp, hiding your face.

"I don't know how to say this, you know", you whisper and lean closer. "But I gotta take my courage in both hands, eventually. Please promise you won't laugh at me.."

"I would never do that, you know that." Sam looks down at you, his deep, dark brown eyes staring into yours, almost like he stares right into your soul. It feels like it. Burning, but a good kind of fire.

You sigh and shake your head at Kensi, briefly, just to tell her to back off because it's time. Finally.

Then, you look back at Sam and you know, it's not just the cold that heats up your cheeks. "Okay, so... You know, when you call me all those names? When you bring me my favorite tea, or chocolate, because work was exhausting? When I tell you I'm cold and you help me feel warm again... They way you pronounce my name, the way you help me grow stronger; both mentally and physically... All of this, I love it. I love it so much, Sam. You make me a better person, you know?"

"A better person?" Sam shakes his head, his eyebrows furrow with a little concern. "What are you talking about? You already are the best person, princess."

"But, for myself, I'm not. I'm still growing, I'm developing and you're always by my side, you know? You've been there for a long time now and I couldn't imagine it any differently, Sam", you state, staring right back at him with more confidence you've thought you can have. Sam pushes back the strand of hair that has escaped your beanie and licks his lips. "What are you implying, (y/n)?"

You take a deep breath and close your eyes. _One, two, three, four, five... ah, fuck it, (y/n). You can do this._

"I love all of this." You open your eyes again. "I- I love _you_ , Sam. As in, more than just a friend. More than just a partner, a brother. I know, this might sound weird and everything, but I really have to get this off my chest, you know? I-if you don't feel the same, that's okay, but I've been struggling to tell you for a long time and I just had to-"

You are interrupted by Sam's cold lips pressing against yours, pulling you up a little so he doesn't have to bend down as much. Your eyes widen in surprise. _That was unexpected._

Before his lips are gone again, you quickly return the kiss and put your arms around his neck, leaning into his touch. The kiss actually lasts longer than expected and when you pull away, there's a very light shade of red decorating Sam's cheeks. It's barely visible, but it's there. "(y/n), it's okay. I'm glad you came to talk about that." He smiles and caresses your cheek. "I've been wanting to do that for quite a long time, too. But I didn't wanna rush you, so I waited."

You have to swallow once, twice, before you start laughing happily. "Oh, Sam..."

"This is the best Christmas gift I could possibly get, you know?" Sam grins and picks you up. "Will you do me the honor of being mine? Officially? My babygirl, my princess?"

You have trouble holding back tears of joy by now, everything just makes you emotional. So you nod enthusiastically. "Yes, of course, Sam, yes!"

"I love that", the agent answers and leans in to press a soft kiss to your forehead. You are about to say something when he flinches and you notice a whole lot of snow in his neck. Behind him, there's Deeks, arms crossed. "That's it, lovebirds, no teaming up here!"

You laugh and Sam puts you down before grabbing more than just a handful of snow. "Oh, you're gonna regret that, Deeks."

Deeks runs off and Sam follows him while you laugh dearly, stepping up to Kensi who gives you a knowing, happy look. You don't need to say anything else. This is your family, this is your place. And with Sam finally by your side, you know the following times will be even better. No matter how many Christmas presents; he is right: This is the best Christmas gift ever.

You have finally found and claimed your home.

And you couldn't be happier.

"Merry Christmas, world!"

 

 

_\- the end._


End file.
